Hunter in Cabo
by Gisele
Summary: Hunter is killed... and goes to Cabo San Lucas.


HUNTER IN CABO  
  
"Hunter, watch out!"  
  
It was heard five shots after McCall's scream, followed by the explosion of the gas pump. She was thrown violently against a wall, passing out. Hunter, with four bullets in the chest, was lying next to her. Looking at the scene, Bearface smirked. He was very proud of his job: the two police officers were down - anybody could prevent him from running away then. He grabbed Hunter's and McCall's guns and, riding a bike he had found at the back of the gas station, left the place quickly.  
  
In the precinct, Charlie was beside himself with worry. He hadn't heard from Hunter and McCall since early in the morning. They had an agreement that the two cops would call the office every 3 hours, to inform if things were going smoothly. They were assigned to take a dangerous criminal, Carl Koma (aka Bearface) from Los Angeles to San Francisco, where he would be interrogated about a murder he had committed a year before. Charlie was thinking about what could have happened with his best officers, when the phone rang. It was McCall, who barely could speak. Her voice was so weak that it took several seconds to Charlie recognize it was Deedee. She begged for help, telling Charlie where they were - a gas station in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Hunter's funeral took place a week later, on a rainy Saturday. Charlie and McCall were inconsolable -- she seemed pretty devastated, indeed. The ceremony was very touching and it was attended by several Hunter's friends, relatives and colleagues. In the end McCall was exhausted. And she knew that the next weeks would be hell. Leaving the cemetery along with Charlie, she take the chance to tell him she would travel to Mexico the following day, which he thought was a good idea. On Sunday afternoon, she left for Cabo San Lucas, where a nice bedroom at the Westin Regina Resort had been booked for her.  
  
Late that week. McCall was hungry. For dinner, she had ordered fish and potatoes, plus an expensive bottle of white wine. "I deserve it, after all I've faced in the last few weeks...", she had said to herself. The meal didn't take much time to arrive. Sit at the table in her room and having a beautiful view of the Sea of Cortez, she was about to taste the delicious dish when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's it?", she asked.  
  
"It's Adrian Paul!", a man's voice replied.  
  
Deedee, laughing, got up and rushed to open the door, letting Hunter in.  
  
"You wish!", he said, while entering the room.  
  
"Finally you've showed up! You're a bit late, Hunter!", McCall chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, I know, sorry. But as I'm supposed to be dead I can't take the risk of being seen walking on the streets; I had to wait till it got darken", Hunter replied.  
  
"That's true - although we'll have to do a lot of investigation here in Cabo and, if I know you, you won't be willing to stay hidden during the day all the time - unless you have become a vampire... You played dead so well...", McCall complimented.  
  
"How about you, partner? Your inconsolable character in my burial was pretty convincing... If you had cried a little more, I'd have left my coffin to conform you!", Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks! It seems we are good at acting! But let me say something: it wasn't easy to see you in that coffin. Actually, it was terrible, I do want to forget that picture", McCall said, with a serious look. "By the way, thank God you were wearing a bulletproof vest!"  
  
"Yeah, your life would be empty without me...", Hunter replied.  
  
"Hunter, you're such a jerk", McCall said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on, Deedee, we know that's true", Hunter said, pulling her from the couch and giving her a big hug and a kiss in the forehead.  
  
In that moment, they looked each other in the eyes for a while, but before they did something else, McCall pushed him softly and said: "Now, Hunter, let's get down to work, shall we?".  
  
After all the mess in the gas station, it was decided by Charlie, Hunter and McCall that Bearface should think Hunter was dead and McCall had quit the police force. Thus, it would be easier to catch the scum again. Soon after Hunter's "funeral", the police officers got an important piece of information from Sporty James: Bearface had headed for Cabo, where he had connections with a local entrepreneur. Soon after arriving in Mexico, McCall confirmed that the criminal was there - he had been seen having a lot of fun at the Squid Roe the night before, accompanied by a guy who didn't speak English very well, according to the waitress that had served the two men. They left the place around 2 a.m., with two women, with whom they seemed to have acquaintance.  
  
The following day, Hunter and McCall rented a boat, because they knew that Bearface would be fishing. As soon as the boat started moving, McCall began to feel sick and Hunter told her to take a rest; if he got a sight of Bearface's boat, he would call her. Using binoculars, Hunter found Bearface's boat 2 ½ hours later - he was fighting a big marlin, completely absorbed with the task.  
  
He was by himself and Hunter decided to approach the boat and catch him. It was what he was doing, when he realized that the boat had run out of gas... Bearface ended up escaping again. When McCall got up, their boat were being towed into the marina and Hunter was totally ashamed of himself...  
  
It didn't so long to Hunter and McCall meet the scum again. Two days after the boat incident, they found out he was in a hotel in La Paz. Bearface didn't know about Hunter and McCall yet -- he hadn't recognized the man in the boat, two days before; therefore, his evil plans hadn't been changed a bit. He and his gang would rob the Mexican National Bank, in La Paz. In its safe, it was kept a huge and extremely valuable collection of Mexican antique jewelry, which would be on exhibition at the Westin Regina Resort in four days. They intended to enter the bank, and use poison gas, to kill everybody in there) - it wasn't just about the money, Bearface liked to see people die.  
  
Meanwhile, Hunter and McCall were making plans of their own. They knew Bearface was fond of poison gas - he had already used it before - and, after reading about the exhibition in the newspaper they figured out which was the bad guy's intention. They just didn't know where Bearface would strike - at the National bank itself or at the Westin Regina. Hunter thought that in the hotel the damage would be worst, therefore it would be the chosen place, but McCall pondered that even Bearface wouldn't be so crazy to do that -- not that he cared a damn about the people, but because it would be riskier for him. Hunter ended up agreeing with McCall's argument and they started to make the arrangements to catch Bearface red- handed. Besides the police force of La Paz, they also would count on Chief Ruiz, head of Cabo's police, an old friend of Hunter's, plus the help from two American private detectives who were living in Cabo for a while, Mike Land and Willis P. Dunleevy.  
  
The night before the big day, Hunter and McCall were back to the Westin Regina, talking about how dangerous the operation to catch Bearface would be. McCall seemed too apprehensive and Hunter wanted to cheer her up. He ordered a bottle of wine and they ended up drinking too much -- that wasn't supposed to happen, since they had a big thing going on the next day. McCall, although drunk, was concerned about that, but Hunter wasn't and all he wanted was hit on McCall. The hot Mexican sun, the beautiful beaches and the endless blue sea made Hunter thinking of McCall more as a woman than a partner. Suddenly, he had discovered new feelings towards DeeDee and wanted to express them immediately. He started chasing her around the room, in a play of cat and mouse. DeeDee, at first, got surprised and a little shocked by Hunter's behavior, but soon she was enjoying being the "mouse." After several minutes falling onto the floor, rolling in the bed, jumping over the coaches, Hunter managed to take her in his (big) arms and kissed his partner passionately. At this moment, they were sprawled onto the verandah's floor and there they stayed... till the night was over and the first sun beams warmed their naked bodies, which were laying together for the second time in 11 years.  
  
A couple of hours later, two ashamed police officers arrived at the crime scene, just to see Bearface being arrested by the Mexican police, with the help of the two private investigators. Hunter and McCall were so embarrassed, that they couldn't face Chief Ruiz, Mike, Willis or any police officer around. Even if they had had time to make up an excuse, any one would have been good enough to explain their delay and that we-have-just- had-sex face. Even Bearface, handcuffed, gave them an unpleasant smile -- he would be sent to jail, but those cops were in big trouble! 


End file.
